Forum:New IRC Channel
IRC Channel Okay, assuming we do end up moving, the IRC channel (#wikia-zelda) will also have to move (since we would no longer be a part of wikia). I for one propose we use the newly-registered #ZeldapediaIRC, but since this should be a community decision, I asketh of all of you- What should the new channel be called (again, assuming we do end up moving)? -'Minish Link' 23:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :#ZeldapedaIRC's a bit lengthy, but not so much that I have a problem with it. I don't really have that much of an opinion at this point. If people decide on #ZeldapediaIRC, I'll go with it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel as if we should just move the IRC channel anyways. Even if we don't move. Because we're still temp OP'g. And a request for founder will take a while. We might as well switch so we can get founder and AOP easier. Whatdya think? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 21:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::If we do move and all, we should have a support (everyone supports only one name) system with no opposes (not a poll, or any random user, maybe IPs, could vote). The 21:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) JediBob64-Waaaiiitt a second, wouldn't that mean changing the URL? Also, it could mean more base cost for whomever is the ost, unless it is a rented or shared home server... :Nobody has a clue what you're talking about. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions for the IRC Channel name Once we get enough suggestions, we'll make a poll about it. And have people vote on it. Sound good? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 13:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it should be a poll with and tags. I'd say a ToC Suggestions-style voting thing. -'Isdrak ' 21:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-zelda ::If we stay with wikia. #ZeldapediaIRC ::Already slightly registered. Lenghty but do-able name. #Zeldapedia-IRC ::Registered as well. Tad bit lengthy, but good with the hyphen. #Zeldapedia ::Not registered that I know of, but less lengthy than the others. It's registered to freenode. #Zelda-IRC ::Short and to the point. The 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #IRC-Zelda ::Same, but with "IRC" first. The 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #ZP-IRC ::Throwing this out there. Short and sweet.'-- C2' / 18:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments for the name #Zeldapedia, as much as I'd love to use it. Is registered to freenode. I've tried going to #freenode to get it unregistered, as always, they were no help. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 21:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :If there's anymore name suggestions, we should get voting going. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 18:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We should start the voting now. -'Isdrak ' 04:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Votes Rules #Only vote on one suggesstion. #Only support templates should be used. #No comments in the voting area, please take comments to the comment section. #Only vote if you have used the IRC. wikia-zelda ZeldapediaIRC Zeldapedia-IRC Zeldapedia Zelda-IRC IRC-Zelda ZP-IRC Comments